<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Modern Age by Tinybelieverbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658982">The Modern Age</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug'>Tinybelieverbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hargreeves at High School [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - 2004, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Luther Hargreeves, But he isn't dead!, F/F, F/M, Gen, Human Dolores (Umbrella Academy), Human Dr. Pogo (Umbrella Academy), M/M, Mute Dolores (The Umbrella Academy), No Incest, Non-Binary Klaus Hargreeves, Pansexual Klaus Hargreeves, Private School - Ridgeview Private, The Hargreeves have different ages, high school dance, mute character, no beta we die like ben, no powers, written by someone without Any experience</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinybelieverbug/pseuds/Tinybelieverbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Reginald Hargreeves, and his wife, adopted seven extraordinary children (in their parents eyes, that is). These children were raised to use their talents to the best of their ability, as they were sent to a private school to hone their skills.</p><p> </p><p>Was previously title The Dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hargreeves/Jill, Diego Hargreeves/Lila Pitts, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Elliott Gussman/Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hargreeves at High School [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>FOR MY MISFITS on Discord ;) You know who you are. BUT there will be much in this universe, I wanna say I've been working on this for a Hot Minute TM, probably a solid couple months of writing and rewriting, but now I've gotten to the end of the first chapter and y'all deserve it. So, I hope you enjoy, and behold, my Umbrella Academy High School AU (What it's been titled for months)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sir Reginald Hargreeves, and his wife, adopted seven extraordinary children (in their parents eyes, that is). These children were raised to use their talents to the best of their ability, as they were sent to a private school to hone their skills.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sir Reginald and Lady Grace Hargreeves, over the course of four years, adopted seven children. The twins, Luther and Diego, came first in 1987. Allison was the third addition, in 1988. The fourth, Klaus in 1989. The next three, were not quite legal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fifth child was almost five, was named Finnabor, and his younger brother was Ben. They were found in late 1989, and finally given the name Hargreeves in 1990. Finnabor, unfortunately was given the nickname Five, by his eldest younger brother, Luther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest child, the final child, was unfortunately found under their porch by Uncle Patrick, also known as Pogo by the children. He found poor little Vanya screaming and kicking, and was taught to turn her emotion into music, and was dubbed the last Hargreeves in 1991. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Together, they’ve honed their skills and experiences as Hargreeves. Together, they’ve taken over Ridgeview Private School and they will continue to make their marks, on the world. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The siblings get dates for the upcoming dance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes I'm posting both of these on the same day. Yes you will wait for the prep and the actual dance. Triple yes, it's hecka late. But I am still doing this, it's dedicated to My Misfits TM *Kiss to the Sky*</p><p>As usual, I hope you enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vanya knew she should’ve gone to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> Allison. Because now, she’s stuck with Luther. Not that there’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong with him, he’s just. Not the best at these kinds of things. Even Klaus would’ve been better for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, Vanya had to be stuck with one of her eldest brothers, who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>no romantic experience</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when she’s trying to ask someone out to the upcoming dance. To the upcoming high school dance, at Ridgeview Private. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vanya’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>first dance at their high school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, she isn’t trying to shake him off, why would she do that? Though, It’s only Allison that Sissy (Cecilia) knows out of Vanya’s many siblings, and she’d rather keep it that way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Vanya! Wait!” Luther’s voice rang clear, as she was the only one in the freshman hall, and he was jumping down the rest of the stairs from the junior hall to join her. Vanya groaned quietly, and turned around to see her brother, in all his blond, 6’2 glory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did Allison ask you to walk me?” Vanya asks, looking at her brother as he leaned against her locker, catching his breath. Luther nodded, and straightened up, attempting to not look down at his little sister, though it was hard when there was more than a foot between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She did, and she asked me to tell you sorry that she couldn’t help with your problem,” Luther recited, though smiled at her, “Though, I can help, if you want me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya groaned a little, and slightly banged her head against her locker before she opened the door and pulled a little, pale pink letter. She flipped it over, to make sure it was still in the condition it was that morning when she made it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, is your problem something regarding the dance in a couple weeks?” Luther prodded, looking over Vanya’s head to see the letter in her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded jerkily, not sure of what to say. She wanted Allison to be there because Allison knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was about, and Vanya hasn’t gotten the courage to tell the rest of their family. (Though, considering Klaus’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>extravagant</span>
  </em>
  <span> outing last year, she knows that at least they’ll be nothing but supportive.) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up to see Luther’s bright blue eyes, and his hopeful expression, and her anxiety about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luther</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people being mean about it left her. “I still need to ask her.” Vanya mumbled, shrugging and waving the letter slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther’s mouth made an </span>
  <em>
    <span>O</span>
  </em>
  <span> shape, and nodded with a new, determined expression. “So who is she, exactly? I’d like to make sure that she’s good enough for my little sister.” Luther said, practically staring down Vanya, but without any malice, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>full</span>
  </em>
  <span> of protection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vanya blushed, and shook her head. “You don’t need to intimidate her, you already know her,” She said, gently placing her letter in her pocket, and pointed over her shoulder, “I think she’s in the Debate room, that’s where ASB meets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther followed her steps, and leaned against the door when Vanya walked in and sat next to a blonde girl, who started </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> as soon as Vanya started speaking. The girl accepted the letter, and Luther could tell that Vanya was getting anxious about her answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Luther slipped out to give them privacy, he heard a gasp and laughing, turning to see his sister embraced in a hug. He saw Vanya smile at him, with a thumbs up. He smiled back and nodded at her, stepping out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to help you again, dear brother?” Klaus asked, following his slightly younger brother out the back door of their school to the library, where Ben’s book club was set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben rolled his eyes. “You’re just there for support. I don’t want you scaring her off.” He stated, opening the door to the two story building </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus scoffed, now rolling his eyes. “I doubt </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d</span>
  </em>
  <span> be the one scaring her off, with all the long and confusing words you say </span>
  <em>
    <span>all the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben ignored his brother, and settled in a cushioned chair, spreading his papers and his book on the side table. Klaus groaned, and draped his long arms over the back of Ben’s chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benny, c'mon, I don't even know what girl has stolen my dear brother's heart." Klaus said, rolling on his heels and moving to sit in a nearby chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Klaus, just sit there, she'll be here soon," Ben said curtly, and then blush covered his cheeks. "She didn't steal my heart, Klaus." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus smirked at his brother, and opened his mouth to make a remark, when they both heard a </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ben!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben jerked his head up to see Jill walk in with her own books and notes in hand, and a smile on her face. She gently tugged a chair close so that she could put her work on the same table </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jill.” Ben breathed out, his cheeks still red. Jill looked between Ben and Klaus, with a small smile on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Ben. Are you, going to introduce me?” Jill asked, leaning close to Ben’s chair and almost whispering, as if Klaus couldn’t hear her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m Ben’s best sibling, Klaus. And you must be Jill.” Klaus proclaimed, using his stage voice, offering her his best smile. One must keep one’s brother’s interests on their good side, after all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” Jill smiled back, and then turned to Ben, who was agape at how </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> that interaction was. He closed his mouth and blinked up at Jill, who started rolling on the soles of her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Ben, about the dance that’s coming up,” Jill started, and looked up at Ben, “Do you want to go?” Ben’s eyes went wide with surprise, and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was actually going to ask you.” Ben said, rubbing the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus whooped, and then was shushed by the librarian. He gave her a sheepish grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five waited for Dolores at their usual place, a small park between their two rival schools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat down at their bench, settling his bag between his feet, watching what children explored the two small slides and small climbing wall. He wondered if it would ever get an expansion, but probably not. There weren’t many elementary schools nearby, so it wouldn’t do much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five also wondered if he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> ask Dolores to the upcoming dance without raising suspicions. She knows him too well. She’d probably ask about his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew that his parents don’t know about them, even though they’ve been together for three years, almost four. She’s asked him to tell them, but he hasn’t yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Five could get any notes out, he saw Dolores approaching and waved her down. She smiled at him, and shuffled next to him on the short bench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“How are you, Five?”</b>
  <span> She signed, settling them into routine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m good.” </b>
  <span>He signed back, thinking about how to ask her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>How were classes?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Good.” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What are you hiding from me?” </b>
  <span>Dolores asked, tilting her head in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five sighed, knowing that she’d see through him eventually. He tugged his bag open, pulling out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Dolores, tapping at the title. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do you want to go?” </b>
  <span>Five looked at her expectantly, wanting an answer. He wasn’t sure what it would be though. He wasn’t sure what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> the answer to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What about your parents?”</b>
  <span> So, that wasn’t a no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’ll tell them.” </b>
  <span>Five told her, internally cringing. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> planning on telling them, he was going to say that they’d go as friends. Though she’d probably take that as a break up, and all she’s really wanted was to meet Grace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dolores’s eyes went wide. </span>
  <b>“Really?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Five took a breath, because when he saw her hopeful eyes, he couldn’t take it back. He nodded, “Yeah, I’ll tell them.” Five said, giving her a small, sincere smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grinned back, and leaned her head on his shoulder. </span>
  <b>“Thanks.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No problem.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus had only known Dave for a few months, but man. He’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> person Klaus has ever known. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s sweet, and kind, and knows just how to make Klaus’s day better. It’s gotten to the point that Klaus is begging to get through the school day to get to Debate, which is his sixth period. His sixth period </span>
  <em>
    <span>with Dave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He so wanted to ask Dave to the dance, he didn’t want to be the only one out of his siblings that </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a date. Though, he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t overstepping his boundaries. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Especially</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Dave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he messed this up, he could lose his closest friend. Klaus couldn’t deal with that, since he didn’t have any classes with his brothers or sisters. He needs someone around, even if it’s only in one (and the last) class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it’s Dave, he’s friends with everyone. It’s not like Klaus could mess it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unless he did, because not many people at their school were exactly, like him. So it was just slightly terrifying, instead of fully terrifying (like usual). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus had written a small letter for Dave - at the suggestion of his little sister - and was waiting for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>opportune </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment. He had to catch Dave before he left, or else he’d lose his chance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Klaus. Can we talk?” Dave flagged Klaus down, tugging him out of his thoughts. Klaus looked up at Dave, his hands itching to go into his backpack and pull out the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. Whatcha wanna talk about?” Klaus said, scolding himself in his head for how </span>
  <em>
    <span>peppy</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, oh jeez,” Dave said, rubbing the back of his head, “I wanted to talk about the uh, I wanna talk about our friendship.” Dave said, and immediately shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Klaus’s eyes went wide. This is it, you’ve been too queer, he doesn’t wanna be freinds with you anymore. He doesn’t want to be associated with you. He doesn’t - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant!” Dave said, putting his hands in front of him, “I meant, I want to ask about you,” Dave shook his head again, “That wasn’t it either.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To Klaus, it was terrifying watching Dave floundering to find the right words, because what on </span>
  <em>
    <span>earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he getting to?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna be more than friends?” Tumbled out of Dave’s mouth, which got Klaus’s brain to short circuit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Klaus asked, mouth wide, not believing that after all he did to psyche himself up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dave </span>
  </em>
  <span>had to be the one to ask!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to answer now, and I’m fine with it being no, it’s just ever since I saw you -”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Klaus said, standing up to hug Dave. Though before he could finish it, he pulled away and knelt to his bag. Klaus pulled out the letter and handed it to him, “I had a whole speech prepared.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” Dave’s voice went higher, and he took the letter. He didn’t open it, but he kept his eyes on Klaus, who was still kneeling next to his bag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raymond knew that his girlfriend was working on the dance committee, so he’d be a subject in her color choices. So debating over outfits during study hall was a given. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ray! Do you think that red outfits would be too much for the Hollywood theme?” Allison questioned, holding up her dress and suit sketched to the concept art of the dance decorations. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ray looked it over, and saw the ‘</span>
  <b>Red Carpet!!</b>
  <span>’ in big letters, so he nodded. “Don’t want to clash with the carpet too much, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison nodded, looking over her sketches again. She scratched out red, and put purple and blue next to it, and tapped her chin with her pencil. “What about purple or blue? Cooler colors would be more compatible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think blue will work.” Raymond nodded, going back to his APLit homework. “It brings out your eyes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Diego wasn’t sure what Lila wanted. They’ve been dating for a couple months, and she isn’t, exactly, the kind of girl that tells others what she wants. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>implies</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wanted to ask her to the dance that was coming up, though he wasn’t sure what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted. It’s not like he was going to force her to go, but he’d like to know what she thinks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego took a deep breath, and then rolled his shoulders. He went up the stairs, and waved down Lila by her locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lila, I wanna talk.” Diego said, trying not to be too serious, because he knows that usually that line is associated with a break up and that’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>opposite</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what he wants to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, what’s up?” Lila wasn’t looking at him, she was too busy shoving textbooks on the shelf of her locker. She turned, exposing her tie to be as uneven as her grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering, and we don’t have to go if you don’t want to, of course,” Diego started out confident, though with Lila’s face morphing into a look of, well nothing, he got worried, “I was just thinking about - “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What, the dance your sister is decorating?” Lila practically pulled the words out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood there gaping a little, until she gently pushed his jaw back. “Uh, yeah, that’s right.” Diego managed to get out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so we go, if you want. It does seem that you want to.” She said, with a sly smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you got that right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther didn’t think that he’d be as lucky as Vanya. Especially regarding the dance. He didn’t have anyone in mind, he didn’t have a fancy letter (didn’t Klaus have one too?) to give to anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had nothing. But it’s not like he really, wanted anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since Klaus figured out his (their?) whole thing, with gender and sexuality and </span>
  <em>
    <span>romance</span>
  </em>
  <span> (He’ll need Klaus’s help if he ever figures it out himself), Luther’s been questioning a lot in himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther was lumbering his way to the Astronomy classroom, where his club met after school. He walked into the room to see Elliott, with none other than his alien news clippings.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know this is the Astronomy club, right?” Luther said, putting his bag near the closest seat and leaning over the clippings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the sixties? Were there even actual sightings then?” Luther asked, raising his eyebrows to Elliott. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott nodded, though he didn’t say anything, when usually Luther couldn’t get him to shut up about aliens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luther, I don’t want to, y’know, ruin our friendship at all. But, uh, I was wondering if you’d be willing to go to the dance with me.” Elliott got quiet at the end of his question, and started fiddling with his hands. “Actually, it doesn’t matter, just forget it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luther wasn’t completely sure how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>react</span>
  </em>
  <span> to that. His closest friend, asking about a dance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh.” Not the best, Luther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott wouldn’t meet Luther’s eyes, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he did something wrong, but he wasn’t sure what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can,” Luther said, and Elliott </span>
  <em>
    <span>snapped</span>
  </em>
  <span> his head back up. “Is it okay if we go as friends? We’ll still go together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elliott nodded, with a small smile. “Yeah, that’s okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>